Adventures in Boarding
by StBridget
Summary: When Danny and Steve have to board their animals, their animals make the most of the situation. Pet verse, featuring the whole crew!


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

"Hey, there, guys, are you ready to party?" Xenia, the vet tech, crooned at the assortment of animals Steve McGarrett and his partner Danny Williams had brought into the vet's office.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Danny asked. "The cages are awfully small." The two men, along with the rest of the Five-0 task force, were forced to be away at a conference for a few days. Kono Kalakaua had one of her many cousins taking care of her kitten, and Lou Grover had his family looking after his, but Steve and Danny (well, mostly Danny) weren't comfortable with having any of them look in on their animals. Danny would have asked his daughter, Grace, to look after the animals, but she was at cheerleading camp, and there was no way he was asking his ex-wife, Rachel, to look after them, even if she weren't allergic. So, they were boarding Steve's two cats, Ninja and NJ, and Danny's cat, Selkie, and dog, Bullet, at the vet's.

"Bullet will mostly just be sleeping in his," Xenia said. "During the day, he'll be with our playcare dogs. Cats really don't need as much space and they're generally fine in cages our size, but they'll still have plenty of exercise time in our cat room."

"Danny, they'll be fine," Steve said. "Now come on or we'll miss our plane."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Danny gave Bullet one last round of pets and made kissy faces (which he'd never admit to) through the carrier door at Selkie. "Be good, guys," he said. He got a woof and a meow in response.

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior," Xenia said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cats were placed in their cages, and Bullet was introduced to the other dogs. He ran off happily to play with his new friends, and Xenia checked on the cats one last time before returning to her duties. She didn't give them a second thought until later that afternoon.

"I see you have a new cat," one of the clients told Sue, the receptionist.

"No, we just have the same ones," Sue replied.

"Really? I haven't seen the black one before."

"Black one?" Sue was puzzled. "We don't have a black one."

"Then whose cat is that?" The client pointed at the large black cat sprawled across one of the benches in the waiting room.

Sue followed the pointing finger and immediately recognized Ninja. "Just a visitor. I'll take care of it." She punched the buttons for the kennel area on her phone. "Xenia, can you please come up front? We have a small problem."

Xenia appeared a moment later. "What's up?" she asked Sue.

Sue motioned at Ninja. "Someone decided to come visit."

Xenia picked up the cat. "You naughty boy! Did your cage not get fastened? Did you decide to come explore? Let's get you back in your cage, shall we?" She nuzzled Ninja and carried him back to his cage. Sure enough, it was hanging open. Xenia placed the cat inside and closed it, making sure it was securely latched. And that was that. Until the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Xenia came in to check on the boarding cats the next morning, she found Ninja in the middle of the cat room, munching on a pile of dry food. Looking closer, she realized it wasn't his. Furthermore, there were several other small piles of different dry foods scattered about.

Xenia scooped up the cat. "You little devil! You've just been helping yourself to an all-you-can-eat buffet, haven't you? And you're just a little escape artist to boot. I know your cage was fastened when I left!"

Xenia deposited the protesting cat in his cage and attached a cat-proof lock. "That'll take care of that. Now, be good, okay?" She got an innocent look and a "meow" in response.

Xenia moved on to the dogs. She opened Bullet's crate to feed him and ruffled his ears. "You're a good boy, aren't you? You behaving yourself?" She got a soft "woof" in response.

Xenia busied herself preparing food for the other dogs. She turned around to see Bullet sitting behind her, tail thumping the ground, a hopeful look on his face. "Why, you little devil! Are you taking lessons from Ninja?" Xenia put him back in his crate and made sure the door was latched. She went back to what she was doing. Next time she turned around, there was Bullet again. "You guys are all little Houdinis. If your daddies are half as good as you are, there's no criminal who can keep them tied down!" Bullet went back in his cage. He, too, got a pet-proof lock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the cats who were boarding were let out in turn to have play time. When it was Selkie's turn, she immediately disappeared. When her time was up, Xenia went to put her back in her cage. Selkie was nowhere to be found. Xenia bent down and peered into the hidey-hole in the cat perch. A pair of green eyes looked back at her.

"There you are! Come on, it's time to go back in your cage." Xenia knew Selkie had been feral, although she'd become quite a friendly cat, so she figured the cat was hiding in fear. That didn't seem to be the case. Selkie ignored Xenia, curling up in a ball, closing her eyes, and purring loudly. She was clearly saying "Five more minutes, Mom."

Xenia reached in and pulled her out. Selkie let out a disgruntled "meow" in protest. "No buts," Xenia said sternly. "You'll have another chance tomorrow." Selkie glared at her, but resumed her nap in her cage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the Five-0 animals' stay passed without incident. Until Steve and Danny came to pick them up. NJ leaped out of his cage, ignoring Xenia's outstretched arms, and darted under the bank of cages. Xenia reached for him, but he scooted farther back and lounged there like a king claiming his realm. "Come on, boy, Daddy's here. It's time to go home." The cat just blinked at her, unmoved.

Xenia couldn't reach him, and the bank of cages was too awkward for her to move, even though they were on wheels. Admitting defeat, she went to solicit Steve and Danny's help.

"What's up, Xenia?" Steve asked, concerned when he saw she wasn't carrying Ninja and NJ's carriers.

"I'm afraid NJ's wedged himself under the cages, and we can't get him out, Commander," Xenia said. "We were hoping you could help."

"Well, okay, but I'm not sure what you expect me to do," Steve said.

"I'm hoping you'll come to you, since you're more familiar to him."

"I'll see what I can do," Steve said.

Steve followed Xenia into the cat room, Danny tagging along. Steve tried coaxing him out, but was meant with an unblinking stare. Steve tried outstaring him, but, unlike the suspects Steve faced in his day-to-day work, the cat was not intimidated. Steve broke first. "He's not coming to me, either. We'll have to move the cages."

"I tried, but I can't move them myself," Xenia said.

"That we can help you with," Danny said, moving into position at one end of the cages. Steve took his place at the other side, and together they wheeled the bank of cages out from the wall. NJ tried to scamper back under them, but Steve and Danny continued moving it until Xenia was able to grab him.

"Gotcha, you little scoundrel!" She placed him in his carrier. "There you go, gentleman. All set."

Steve and Danny collected their animals and all their paraphernalia and waved goodbye. "See you next time."

"Looking forward to it," Xenia said, waving back. As the door closed behind them, she heaved a sigh of relief. _Let's hope it's not too soon_ , she prayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Most of these are based on real experiences with my animals and with friends'. Not all in one trip, though! ;)


End file.
